You and I ChanSoo
by Eun Ri Lee
Summary: Kau adalah malaikat dalam hidupku Kaulah sayapku ketika aku terjatuh Ketika aku melihat didalam matamu Aku tahu semuanya akan berhasil walau bagaimanapun... (Park Chanyeol)


**One Shot**

**Author : Ay**

**Maint Cast : ChanSoo (EXO K)**

**Songfic : Park Bom – You and I**

**- - - - - - - Just You and I - - - - - - -**

Terlihat seorang namja tengah mengendari vespa coklatnya untuk membelah hiruk piruk metropolitan Seoul. Angin malam mengibaskan poni rambutnya, hingga terlihat raut tampannya terekspos

Senyum terus terulur dibibir namja itu tanpa henti. Bahkan sesekali ia menghembuskan nafas lega saat menghirup udara segar dimalam ini. Namun fikirannya melayang kembali... Mengingat satu sosok raut cantik yang selalu mengelabuhi pikirannya akhir akhir ini

Namja cantik yang ia kenal satu minggu yang lalu. Saat ia tengah mengantarkan ibunya untuk check up perihal kesehatan tubuhnya. Sebut ia Do Kyungsoo... Sosok mungil yang menarik perhatiannya saat ia temui ditaman rumah sakit waktu itu

**Flash back on**

Kyungsoo yang tengah terduduk nyaman dikursi rodanya sambil menatap lurus dengan wajah datar. Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan mulai tertarik untuk melihatinya, kini malah tersenyum tak jelas yang tengah menatap namja ini

'teduh dan cantik'...

Kalimat itulah kesimpulan yang bisa Chanyeol tarik saat pertama kali melihat raut Kyungsoo. Meski Kyungsoo hanya memamerkan raut datarnya, tak bisa dipungkiri lagi... Bahwa dari dalam hingga luar, Kyungsoo memang memiliki itu

Perlahan Chanyeol dekati namja bermata bulat ini. Beberapa detik, Chanyeol sudah ada disampingnya. Namun Kyungsoo tetap tak bergeming dari aktivitasnya yang memandang datar, lurus kedepan

"annyeonghasseo..."

Salam Chanyeol sambil membungkukkan badan. Sedikit ekor mata Kyungsoo meliriknya, dan tersenyum hangat guna membalas sapaan Chanyeol barusan

'tuh kan benar... Namja ini sebenarnya penuh kehangatan' batin Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum tak jelas

Chanyeol terlihat bingung. Mungkin dalam menyusun kata kata yang pas untuk memulai perbincangannya dengan namja ini. Ia usap berulang kali tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Namun lantaran sedikit frustasi untuk sekedar berkenalan dengan namja cantik ini, karna selagi ada kesempatan

"em... Boleh kutahu namamu...?"

Tanya Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan. Kini Kyungsoo menoleh padanya. Mata lebar Kyungsoo terus memandangi Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang entah apa maksudnya. Dan tatapan Kyungsoo itu memberi efek salah tingkah pada Chanyeol

"Do Kyungsoo imnida... Nuguya?"

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menunduk, mulai sedikit terkejut karna suara yang saaaaaaangat lembut berkeliaran disekitarnya. Yap! Itu suara Kyungsoo. Mendengar suaranya saja seperti membuat dunia ini berhenti menurut Chanyeol. Terlihat ia yang masih memandang Kyungsoo dengan tampang cengo tak biasa

'apa benar dia seorang namja? Suaranya lembut sekali..."

"eh...ak...aku... Chanyeol... Hehe..."

Balasan Chanyeol yang terbata membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Benar benar tidak mengerti apa yang ada difikiran namja cantik ini

"kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"

Tanya Chanyeol. Dirasa kebawellan Chanyeol akan kembali terjadi jika sudah sok kenal seperti ini. Maklumi saja. Karna sikap Chanyeol yang benar benar supple dengan semua orang

"tidak apa apa..."

Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menunduk malu

Dan sejak itulah... Keduanya menjadi akrab, dan mencoba mengenal satu sama lain. Chanyeol yang sering mengunjungi Kyungsoo digereja - tempat Kyungsoo tinggal karna Kyungsoo memang biarawan disana – sekaligus selalu merawatnya yang faktanya memang Kyungsoo menderita penyakit lumpuh

**Now...**

Vespa yang dikendarai Chanyeol berhenti didepan toko kue yang dijendelanya terpampang pohon natal. Yah... Toko kue itu milik Chanyeol dan ibunya. Sudah biasa jika Chanyeol mengunjungi tokonya dimalam hari. Karna ia kini bertugas menggantikan ibunya membuat kue karna ibu Chanyeol sedang sakit-sakitan

Chanyeol memasuki toko tersebut. Sejenak ia duduk untuk menghilangkah lelah setelah seharian ini kuliah dengan tugas tugas yang menumpuk. Chanyeol membuat tangannya sebagai menumpu pipi, yang ia tegakkan diatas bangku pembeli

Fikiran Chanyeol mulai melayang lagi. Ia sungguh mencintai Kyungsoo hingga sudah berpuluh kali membayangkan ia dan Kyungsoo menaiki pelaminan bersama. Wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat konyol membayangkan adegan itu, terus tersenyum tak berhenti. Mungkin jika ada orang didalam tokonya selain ia... Sudah dipastikan dia mendapat gelar 'namja gila'

"yah... Aku memang gila karnamu Kyungsoo... Hihi"

Chanyeol berucap sendiri lalu menepis khayalan itu jauh-jauh...

Kini tangan Chanyeol mulai beraksi untuk bergulat dengan adonan-adonan kue. Ia sengaja membuat kue yang serba spesial, karna demi perayaan natal dimusim dingin ini

Tapi... Hanya ada satu kue yang begiiiiitu spesial menurutnya. Yah... Dia sengaja membuat kue yang ia hiasi paling lama dan paling indah dari yang lain. Untuk siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyungsoo?

Ia menghiasi kue itu diatasnya dengan tulisan '_marry Christmas nae chagi'_. Kue yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan bagi yang menatapnya. Kini Chanyeol bisa tersenyum lega. Karna kue tujuan utama malam ini sudah jadi... Dan ia tinggal membawanya ketempat Kyungsoo

Kini pijakan Chanyeol tepat berhenti diparkiran gereja. Ia begitu bersemangat untuk memasuki pintu gereja yang kini memang terbuka lebar karna esok hari akan terjadi perayaan natal bersama

Chanyeol terlihat sumringah dengan bawaan bunga dan kotak dikedua tangannya. Langkah kaki Chanyeol menuju lorong diantara bangku bangku yang biasa digunakan untuk para pengunjung berdo'a

Kini kakinya telah sampai didepan pintu suatu ruangan. Itu ruangan Kyungsoo dalam artian kamar Kyungsoo. Sebelum mengetuk pintunya, terlihat Chanyeol mengintip terlebih dulu pada kaca yang ada dipintu itu. Untuk memastikan, Kyungsoo sedang tidur atau masih berkutat dengan bacaan kitabnya

**Ceklek!**

"annyeong... Kyungsoo..."

Kepala Kyungsoo mendongak saat mendengar seruan bas menyapanya. Ia melontar senyum pada namja itu yang sedang memarken gigi putihnya dibalik pintu. Namja itu adalah Chanyeol. Ia sedikit mengusik kegiatan Kyungsoo yang sudah ia tebak diawal... Berkutat dengan bacaan Al Kitab

"huh... Apa kau tidak bosan seperti ini Kyungsoo...?"

"nde? Untuk apa bosan...? Memangnya aku ada gunanya selain melakukan pekerjaan ini..."

"ssst...! Kau selalu saja berbicara seperti itu. Siapa bilang kau tidak berguna. Bahkan kau sangat berguna bagi hidupku layaknya oksigen. Jadi tanpa kau... Aku bisa mati!"

Ucap Chanyeol yang mungkin dianggap bualan. Padahal sejujurnya, memang itulah kenyataanya. Chanyeol memamerkan raut sedikit kesal

"hehe... Jangan cemberut... Ketampananmu bisa hilang Do – bi..."

Goda Kyungsoo sambil menyentuh dagu Chanyeol, yang memang posisi Chanyeol saat ini duduk dikursi samping ranjangnya

Chanyeol mulai berdiri dan ingin beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Namun suara cegahan Kyungsoo menghentikkan pergerakan itu

"Kau mau kemana?"

Chanyeol tak menggubris. Ia terlihat sibuk mengambil sesuatu yang tersimpan dilaci meja Kyungsoo. Yap... Dapat! Chanyeol menemukan apa yang ia cari. PS 4 keluaran Sony yang sengaja ia beli dan taruh dilaci itu.. Karna ia merasa Kyungsoo harus merefresh kan otaknya dari kegiatan baca yang tiada henti -_-

"ayo kita main..!"

Seru Chanyeol sangat antusias saat kata 'games' melayang-layang diotaknya

"mwo?"

"nah sudah... Sekarang ayo kita main. Kau mau permainan apa? Aku punya (judul game)... Game terbaru keluaran Sony akhir tahun lalu"

Ucapnya sangat antusias setelah memasang kabel – kabel pada stopkontak. Kini ia mengambil posisi duduk diatas ranjang Kyungsoo sambil memainkan stick gamenya

"balapan ini seru tidak?"

Tanya Chanyeol sambil menoleh, menghadap Kyungsoo yang terlihat asik memainkan gamenya. Sampai sampai badanya ikut bergoyang kesana kemari, mengikuti arah laju mobil dalam game itu

"palliwa Chanyeol-ah...! Kau bisa kalah dariku! Hihi..."

Kalimat itu sekaligus membawa Chanyeol kembali kealam nyata. Ia segera melincahkan gerak jari-jarinya pada stick itu dan...

"Yeyyyy! Aku yang menang...!"

Teriak Chanyeol kegirangan saat ia kembali 'masih bisa' mempertahankan gelar juara pemain gamenya -_-

"aiiiiish! Kau curang! Kau tadi mencopot kabel stickku!"

"hahaha..."

"aiiiiishh... Chanyeol...!"

Dan nampaklah pemandangan aduh jitu antara kedua namja itu. Lebih tepatnya bukan aduh jitu, pasalnya hanya ada gerakan pukulan kecil dari tangan mungil Kyungsoo

Tangan Kyungsoo mulai bergerak... Penuh lembut membelai surai Chanyeol yang kini terlelap tidur. Ia jabarkan selimutnya hingga menutupi sebagian tubuh Chanyeol. Pemandangan Kyungsoo menjadi samar

Yah... Genangan air bening matanya kembali mengembun. Mengepung dipelupuknya, dan siap terjatuh namun masih ia cegah. Tubuh Kyungsoo mulai beralih kekursi roda yang ada disamping ranjangnya. Sepersekian waktu, akhirnya namja itu menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya yang tertutup dari luar

"hiks...hiks...hiks..."

Ringik tangis Kyungsoo memecah keheningan malam. Ia sesunggukan menumpah ruahkan kesakitannya yang selama ini ia tutupi dari Chanyeol... Kesakitan hati yang bertubi... Menahan perasaannya...

Yang kini dilanda bingung, memilih untuk bertahan melihat Chanyeol dengan senyum saat disisinya atau... Memilih mati karna perasaan bersalahnya yang selalu berfikir, ia tak mempunyai guna apa apa dengan keadaan lumpuh seperti sekarang

Kyungsoo mulai menegang. Setelah puas dengan rengek tangisnya, yang menyisahkan mata sembab memerah

Ia mengeratkan genggamannya dipegangan kursi roda itu. Dengan bulir yang kini berlomba untuk jatuh... Kyungsoo sungguh gugup. Apa benar ia akan melakukan tindakan bodoh ini? Menerjunkan dirinya sendiri dari atas tangga halaman Gereja yang cukup tinggi...

Sadarlah Kyungsoo... Kau masih mempunyai Chanyeol disisimu...

**Srekk**

**Buuggh**

**Brakk**

**Brakk**

**Brakk**

Kursi roda itu terjun begitu kencang dari atas sana. Terjun dan terus bergulir mengikuti gravitasi bumi diatas daratan miring itu. Namun... Dimana Kyungsoo? Namja mungil yang tadi bertahta dikursi roda tersebut...?

"hiks...hiks...Chanyeol...Mianhae..."

Ternyata ia tergeletak lemah diatas anak tangga terujung, tepat didepan pintu samping gereja. Hatinya menolak untuk melakukannya, karna ia teringat...

Suatu rasa yang tak kunjung bisa ia redam saat mendapati mimic mimic Chanyeol berkeliaran diangan angannya. Saat dimana ia dan Chanyeol berpegang tangan dan seolah menatap Tuhannya yang telah membekarti mereka berdua, senyum mereka yang terus terkulum hangat merekah dibibir... Kyungsoo takluk akan itu... Dan ia merindukan hal seperti itu...

Ia usap kasar air yang sedari tadi mengaliri pipinya. Mencoba bangkit. Menarik panjang nafasnya yang tadi sedikit tercekat. Menetralkan suasana hatinya dan membuat seolah tak terjadi apa-apa...

Setelah susah payah ia merangkak menuju kamarnya, akhirnya tibalah Kyungsoo tepat duduk disamping namja jakung itu yang masih terlelap tidur. Ia menarik garis simpul kembali, disudut bibirnya tanpa ada rasa sadar

Diusap penuh sayang rambut hitam pekat Chanyeol... Terus... Sambil sedikit bersenandung hingga membuat Chanyeol yang tadinya sedikit gusar karna geli disekitar kepala (akibat elusan Kyungsoo) kini terlelap kembali

Kyungsoo membuka laci pada meja disampingnya. Mengambil sebuah buku dan pena. Ia lukis... Kyungsoo lukis wajah damai Chanyeol yang tertidur pulas. Sungguh polos... Bagai bocah yang butuh kehangatan dimusim dingin

"eunggh... Em? Yak! Kyungsoo apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Pekik lengking deruan Chanyeol saat tidurnya merasa keganjalan (firasat batin). Ia membuka matanya lebar lebar saat Kyungsoo menampakkan senyum jahilnya. Mata Chanyeol langsung menyorot tajam pada tangan Kyungsoo yang kini disembunyikan dibalik badannya

Dengan gerakan cepat, ia mencoba merebut buku itu... Melingkarkan tanganya pada tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk diatas kursi. Mencoba memanjangkan tangannya sekali lagi agar bisa meraup buku itu

Dan...

Chu~

Bibir Chanyeol tak sengaja mengecup kilas bibir cherry yang ada dihadapannya. Ia membelalakkan mata saat tahu mata bulat Kyungsoo juga menatapnya dekat dan tegang. Mengingat bahwa Chanyeol memang belum merasakan ciuman dibibir Kyungsoo sebelumnya

Chanyeol atur kembali posisinya. Berdiri kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. Sedang yang dapat ciuman tadi hanya menunduk, menyembunyikan merah rona dipipi. Seketika keadaan hening...

Hening...

Sangat hening...

Namun tak berapa lama, bass suara Chanyeol menggema disekitar ruangan

"Kyungsoo..."

"e...eh... Nde?"

"ayo ikut aku..!"

"eoddika?"

Bukannya membalas, Chanyeol malah langsung menggendong tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dipunggungnya. Ia keluar dari kamar itu. Dan menyisakan kesunyian disana...

"nah... Sekarang kau boleh membuka mata..."

Lembut suara Chanyeol bagai melody piano yang indah. Memang... Banyak yang tahu jika Chanyeol mempunyai suara yang besar. Tapi... Itu sudah tidak berlaku jika dihadapkan dengan suasana seperti ini. Suasana yang hangat... Penuh kasih sayang membalut atmosfer yang ia pijak

Ia kibaskan tangannya didepan mata Kyungsoo yang masih tertutup. Perlahan Kyungsoo buka mata itu, dan ia lihat Chanyeol sudah menggerakkan kuncil vespanya sampai hidup. Chanyeol telah merancang ini semua... Membuat lampu alternative(?) dengan gesekan pedal ban motor pada dinamo yang disalurkan pada lampu sorot ditengah taman belakang gereja yang terkenal sepi dan horror. Padahal tidak banyak yang tahu, bahwa tempat ini sungguh indah nan nyaman

Lampu itu menyorot pada dinding yang menjulang yang kini dihampiri Chanyeol sambil membersihkannya dari hujan salju yang saat ini turun

Kyungsoo terpenganga kagum...

Matanya berbinar bahagia...

Menatap keajaiban yang baru saja Chanyeol buat...

Kyungsoo melihat gambaran pohon natal buatan itu takjub... Berkelap kelip sungguh bagus... Seakan terdapat beribu kunang disana...

Tes...

Kyungsoo menangis... Terharu atas apa yang Chanyeol perbuat padanya...

Lipatan matanya bergetar dengan iringan isakan bahagia...

"Ulljimayo... Apa karna kau tak suka ya?"

Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang dibuat sedih

"ani... Ak.. Aku... Sungguh suka.."

"Lalu, kenapa kau menangis?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Ia hanya menarik pinggul Chanyeol dan mendekapnya. Merasakan kehangatan diperut Chanyeol yang ramping. Kini Chanyeol berjongkok agar bisa sejajar menghadap Kyungsoo yang hanya mampu terduduk

"Ini untukmu..."

Tangan besar Chanyeol mengulurkan sebucket bunga yang sejak tadi ia bawa, namun belum ia berikan dengan alasan menunggu waktu yang tepat. Dan inilah waktunya. Tepat saat lonceng berdentang, menandakan hari berganti tanggal...

"hiks... Gomawo Do-bi..."

Kyungsoo mengambil bucket bunga itu sambil menyeru nama kesayangannya untuk Chanyeol. Park Do-bi. Bibir Chanyeol mengembang senyum... Dan sejurus kemudian mengusap sayang surai halus Kyungsoo

"ayo kita potong kuenya bersama..."

"mwo?"

"marry Christmas nae chagi..."

Ucap Chanyeol seraya tersenyum hangat, saat tangannya bagai bermain sulap yang Kyungsoo kira, dengan tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol membawa kue itu untuknya

"K-kau..."

"Nde... Ini aku buatkan khusus untukmu..."

Tangan kanan Chanyeol berdalih untuk mengelus pipi chubby Kyungsoo sedang yang kiri untuk membopong kue. Kyungsoo masih terisak... Tapi ketahuilah, Kyungsoo sudah mencoba sekuat tenaga agar bisa meredam isakannya. Namun karna hatinya terlalu lembut... Ia rapuh, saat Chanyeol sudah melumpuhkannya

"aku akan bernyanyi untukmu... Dengarkan dan resapi baik-baik ne!"

Ucap Chanyeol setelah mengambil gitar disampingnya. Dan perlahan... Dengan mata yang tertutup, Chanyeol seakan masuk dalam irama yang ia bawa... Memulainya...

_Nan haejoongae eopneundae_

_Chorahan najiman_

_Oneul geudae wihae I norae booleoyo_

_Tonight geudae du noonae_

_Geu miso dwiae nalwihae gamchweowatdeon_

_Apeumiboyeoyo..._

_You and I together_

_It just feels so right_

_Ibyuliran maleun never_

_Geu nuga mweorahaedo nan geudael jikilgae_

_You and I together_

_Nae du soneul nochjima_

_Annyoungiran maleun never_

_Naega I saesangeun ojik neo hanagiae_

_Kau, itulah semua yang aku butuhkan _

_Setiap kali aku merasa terpuruk_

_Kau terbang dibawahku dan_

_Bernyanyi untukku dengan sebuah lagu manis_

_Malam ini tanganku yang berada dihatimu_

_Senyum hangatmu menunjukkan bahwa betapa aku sangat berarti bagimu dari apapun_

_Kau dan aku bersama-sama, itu benar-benar terasa begitu pas_

_Dan aku tahu bahwa kau tidak akan pernah_

_Menyakitiku kapanpun karena_

_Aku sangat berharga bagimu_

_Kau dan aku bersama-sama, aku tahu aku telah menemukan Satu_

_Hatiku mengatakan kau tidak akan pernah_

_Biarkan bekas lukaku tak tersembuhkan_

_Kau akan selalu menjadi perisaiku_

**The End**

**Jangan lupa jejaknya...! o_o)9**

**Ay harap... Membs a.k.a para sayong nya Ay yang disini gak bosen yah ama FF Ay. Hehe... Maklumin aja, karna Ay memang satu-satunya admin terlabil di Page ini ^0**

**Gomaptha buat Readers yang dengan senang hati mau RCL... Go Out for SIDERS! *tendang pantat XD**


End file.
